


Bitten

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Bitten

The thing about the bite mark on Chris’s bottom lip is that Will wasn’t the one who put it there. At least not directly. Even indirectly Chris isn’t sure whether he should blame himself or his eager to please, up for anything, hot as fuck boyfriend.

Chris was the one that slipped into the bathroom uninvited, grinning lasciviously as he turned his back to the door and locked it behind him. He kept grinning as Will squawked his surprise and finished buttoning his jeans. Will seemed less surprised once he had realized it was Chris and not someone else but still confused. “Do you need..?” he began to ask but something about the way Chris was leaning back and watching him gave away the fact that this was more than an innocent mixup.

Will moved to the sink to clean his hands, pushing the soap from one palm to the other as the water ran and he watched Chris in the mirror. “What are you thinking?” he asked, voice low and dubious, as though he knew what was coming.

Chris moved then, close up behind him, hips to his ass, pressing him into the edge of the ceramic sink so he could hook his chin over Will’s shoulder and rest his hands on his hips momentarily. He reached for a hand towel as Will turned off the water and then helped him dry his hands without moving from behind him.

Will stared at him in the mirror, mouth falling silently open as he realized that Chris was already hard against the curve of his ass, already rocking into him. Chris watched his reaction and then turned his face into Will’s neck, grinning before he kissed at the hinge of his jaw. The hard outline of his cock against Will’s ass was blatant as was how much Chris wanted him: it was as simple as that.

“Really? You’re serious?” Chris watched Will’s gaze slip from his in the mirror to stare at the locked door. “God, how are you even turned on?”  

Laughing, making sure even reverberation scratched the stubble of his cheek up the column of Will’s throat, Chris mumbled, “Would you believe me if I said it was the frogs?”

Will rolled his eyes and then shut them tight, one of Chris’s hands forcing it’s way down between the sink and the crotch of Will’s jeans, working him through the denim. Chris hummed happily when he felt Will respond immediately, glad to feel compelling evidence under his palm that a few days apart was enough to put them both on edge and touch-sensitive.

Their breath became the loudest thing in the room after that. Chris’s mouth worked fleeting little crescents of pink into Will’s neck, swapping sides for a few moments and then swapping back. His free hand crept over Will’s shoulder and around his throat to angle his face around to kiss him hard. His hand worked in rough pushes over the bulge of Will’s jeans, eventually shifting to pop the button and reach inside.

“Chris,” Will’s voice came out sharp and too-loud and they both froze on instinct to hear beyond the halogen-lit bathroom out into the hall. “We really can’t do this here.”

It went straight to Chris’s cock, Will’s voice whispered and pleading but his body arching under Chris’s hands. Chris swallowed hard, nuzzling aside the collar of Will’s T-shirt, biting down roughly at the muscle pulled taut between his neck and shoulder. “ _Chris_ ,” Will called again, grinding his ass back.

“We can,” Chris told him softly, grinning at the whimper that Will cut short when it came out so loud. “You just have to be quiet.”

“You are so fucked up sometimes.” Will said.

“And you love it,” Chris replied, grabbing at Will’s hips and turning him around to face him. He kissed him properly, lips fitting over his and tongue licking inside, fast and dirty as Will hummed his agreement into Chris’s mouth.

“The things I do for you,” Will whispered against the corner of his lips, his own hands fitting tighter to Chris’s hips, squeezing and then shifting them so that their positions were reversed and Chris was the one caught backed up against the cold ceramic with Will leaning heavily into him. Will kissed him some more, and Chris let him, one ear still on the door but the rest of him focused on Will, on the warm fresh smell of him this close, on the familiar hard curves and angles of his body under his hands. They kissed until Will kissed him all the way breathless, taking from his open lips and fucking into his mouth with his tongue while his fingertips pressed bruises through the thin denim and into Chris’s hips.

“Best way to keep me quiet,” Will said, pulling back and grinning. Then he dropped to his knees on the floral tiles and watched as Chris slapped a hand over his own mouth to muffle a groan. He popped the button of Chris’s pants and wasted no time dragging both his jeans and underwear down to mid-thigh, licking his lips and wrapping a hand around Chris’s cock when it bobbed free, flushed red and gorgeous in front of him.

“You have to keep quiet, too,” Will told him, catching Chris’s gaze as Chris’s head fell forward and his hands gripped onto the edge of the counter. Then Will’s mouth was sinking down over him, lips tight and tongue licking hot, heavy friction around the head and  _god it felt good_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” slipped out of Chris’s mouth unbidden and he had to swallow another moan, choking down on any more as Will worked his mouth lower, sucking hard and clearly intent on making him come as fast as possible. “Will.” Chris managed to keep it a whisper, something sticking in his throat between awe and warning.

This wasn’t quite what he’d been planning when he snuck into the bathroom after Will. He hadn’t really been planning anything, just touch-starved and wanting and at a point where he was okay with taking. And Will was always so happy to give.

Will kept working him over, a hand up behind his balls, fingers teasing across sensitive skin as Chris splayed further open for him, leaning against the sink as he spread his legs and buried the fingers of one hand in Will’s hair. Licking up the side of his cock, Will kept his eyes open and up, watching Chris because he couldn’t hear him, Chris’s throat tight around every sound he wished he could make.

“Good?” Will whispered as he pulled back to breathe a moment, mostly rhetorical but wanting to tease some small vocal response from Chris.

Chris whimpered, small but there and Will took his cock between his lips again, deep down his throat so his nose was pressed to the hair at the base and his cheeks were hollowed beautifully. The hand not holding tight in Will hair shifted up his own body, scratching at a nipple through the cotton of his shirt, curving to fit the swell and stretch of the muscles of his chest and shoulder, up the side of his neck and over his mouth as Will started to bob. Chris had to bite down on the skin between his thumb and forefinger to stop from groaning as he used his grip on Will’s hair to pull him forward, making him take his cock all the way down more often than not.

Chris kept biting at his own fingers to stop from moaning, his toes curling in his socks and his thighs tensing as Will’s hand slid between his legs, back along the crack of his ass to welcome the fucking forward of his hips harder into his mouth. Will moaned and Chris felt it reverberate through him, up on his toes and wanting to come.

Then Will pulled off, ducking his head so Chris’s fingers slipped free, making Chris swear behind his hand again. When he looked down Will was there grinning, darting in as he fisted Chris’s cock, kissing the skin of his balls and then sucking them into his mouth. “You’re cheating,” Will told him, pressing more chaste kisses to the inside of his thighs, eyes twinkling up at him.

“Hmm?” Chris asked, just rocking slightly as Will backed off, kneeling beautifully on the bathroom tiles with Chris’s cock fisted lightly in one hand as he stared between it and Chris’s downturned, sex-flushed face.

Will kissed the tip, wet and soft and Chris tightened the hand over his mouth.

“Covering your mouth with your hand,” Will explained. “You know I hate it when you keep quiet.”

Will’s grin said it all, the arched eyebrow and the way he pulled even further back to lick his lips and wait.

“I have to keep quiet,” Chris said, voice low, a warning there he couldn’t really back up because he was the one with his dick out and his ass backed up against the edge of the sink.

“I have to keep quiet, too,” Will countered.

“You’ve got my dick for that.”

Will just shrugged, fingertips the lightest tease rubbing along the vein on the underside.   

“William,” Chris warned, voice even lower, because sometimes, rarely, that worked.

Will’s hand fell away altogether, into his lap to press at where his cock was hard inside his jeans. They stared at each other while Will worked his own dick and ignored Chris’s until Chris sighed, rolled his eyes, and dropped his hand down to grip white-knuckled at the counter. “Fine,” he ground out as his eyes darted back to the door. “You know, before you I used to be really good at keeping quiet.”

Will’s grin spread further across his face, his lips still spit-slick and his cheeks as red as Chris’s. “I’d apologize but—”

Chris growled, low in his throat and quiet, as he leaned forward and managed to get his fingers in Will’s hair again, dragging him forward. He made a show of sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as Will held still, resisting for a moment longer.

“No hands,” Will warned, breath hot on Chris’s skin.

Chris rolled his eyes but Will took it for agreement, his hands snaking up to close around both of Chris’s wrists and then slide to interlace their fingers. He squeezed tight and then rested their joined hands against the skin of Chris’s thighs. Will kissed the head of his cock, sliding his lips around and down an inch as he sucked and then pulled back. Chris’s fingers tightened between his and Chris impatiently watched him smile, watched him stare at the perfect curve of the dick in front of him. Will shifted and the grin faltered, a soft moan escaping at the friction of his cock against the tight confines of his jeans, his hips beginning to twist up to chase after it.

“I love you,” he whispered when he looked up to see Chris glaring down, growing more impatient as the seconds ticked by and Will just kept looking at him, making no move to touch. Will batted his eyelashes and blew him a kiss just to make sure he got the message and Chris tried to wrestle his hands free, to thrust his hips forward and his cock back between Will’s lips, but to no avail.

“Fuck you,” Chris whispered back and then had to roll his eyes at the show of false dismay that crossed Will’s upturned face. “God, you are such an idiot.”

“Still get you all hot and bothered,” Will told him, head tilted, lips still stupidly not on his cock.

“This is not what I came in here for,” Chris said, trying to tug his hands free again.

“Oh?” Will asked and then added, “You’re supposed to say ‘I love you’ back.”

Chris rolled his eyes and then whipped his head around, neck cracking, when a loud bang echoed down the corridor. He closed his eyes, familiar with Will’s ridiculous games and gave in easily. “I love you back,” he said quietly, listening for footsteps or for anyone looking for him. “Please?”

Will grinned and said, “No hands,” and then leaned forward and tongued around the head of Chris’s cock, sucking the length back into his mouth with a happy hum.

It turned out Chris really needed his hands. Will sucked and licked with purpose, mouth so wickedly tight around Chris’s dick, working with unpredictable, hot, perfect friction without a second’s more hesitation. Chris moaned and whined even though he didn’t mean to, swallowing the sounds as best he could, his head falling back so he could stare at the ceiling and then forward to stare at Will.

Chris bit down on his tongue and the inside of his cheek, he tried to get his hands free once more but Will just held them tighter against his thighs. He bit down on the inside of his cheek even harder because all he wanted to do was grab Will by the hair and fuck into his mouth a few more times and then make exactly as much noise as he wanted when he came.

Instead Will was pulling off, licking down that same vein and nuzzling in with hot, wet kisses across his balls. Lips back around his cock, Will twisted his mouth down the length and pulled most of the way off to tongue at the slit, a quiet whimper all he let escape as he licked at the precome and then swirled his tongue in a wider arc.

“ _Will_ …” was all Chris managed to say, to make Will tighten his mouth and suck as Chris came. His hips rolled forward in circles, pushing deeper into Will’s mouth with each throb of his cock and spill of come across Will’s tongue and down his throat. Chris’s nails nipped into the skin on the backs of Will’s hands, clenching hard and holding on as Will swallowed him and tried his best to suck one last moan from him.

When Chris started to come down from it, cock slowly slipping, inch by inch, from the wet heat of Will’s mouth, he realized with growing satisfaction that he hadn’t been as loud as Will probably expected and there was no one banging on the bathroom door. He watched as Will finally let go of his hands and swallowed around his own tongue, licking at where come had dribbled from the corners of his mouth. With a twinge, Chris slowly drew the bottom lip he’d been biting down on from his mouth, feeling it swollen and aching as he traced the indentations his teeth had made with the tip of his tongue.

“Oh baby,” Will murmured, eyes narrowed in on Chris’s mouth as he pushed off the floor and stood. His forefinger and thumb closed on Chris’s chin to angle his face up so he could crowd him in close and stare at his lip. “You never let me bite you that hard,” he said, awe and a fucked-raw mouth framing his words. He kissed over Chris’s bottom lip ever so lightly and gasped when Chris hissed at the contact.

Chris looked over his shoulder at the mirror, eyes going wide as he saw the pink imprint of several of his top-teeth across the swell of his bottom lip. He pouted harder, still staring, trying to remember the pain of making it, the sharp relief of it in opposition to his orgasm curling through him from his toes to his fingertips. Will looked genuinely worried in the reflection and it made Chris’s usual post-orgasm fondness for him even stronger.

There was another bang from down the hall and muffled voices from the kitchen. Chris thought he heard his name called and pulled Will into him quickly, pressing his still-naked thigh between Will’s and grinding it up against him.

“Jesus, you’re hot,” Will mumbles into his neck, pressing his mouth there and riding down against Chris’s leg. “Accosting me in the bathroom.”

Chris snorted into his neck and then nuzzled into his cheek, gasping again at the scratch of Will’s stubble over his rough-bitten lip.

“Can you kiss me?” Will asked and he meant it, soft lips just skimming over Chris’s. “Fuck, you came so hard,” he mumbled, kissing him slowly, tracing over the indentation, swallowing a gasp and moaning back.

Chris’s hands slid back, grabbing Will’s ass and dragging him forward, rubbing his thigh up harder and telling him, “Come on.”

“Fuck,” Will said, too loud and only half swallowed by Chris’s mouth,  _“_ _Fuck,”_  he said again, whimpered it as his own teeth closed feather-light but still twinging around Chris’s abused lip. “Chris…”

He came in his pants then, riding it out against Chris’s thigh, reaching between them to shove down with the heel of his hand as he rubbed his balls against the muscle of Chris’s leg and his whole body throbbed. He whimpered quietly, mouth hanging open as Chris kissed him gently through it and then they both froze as footsteps stomped down the corridor, a pause and a conspicuous cough sounding from just outside the door.

The footsteps retreated from the direction that came and they stared at each other, wide eyes shifting to mirrored grins. “You are fucking crazy,” Will murmured, even quieter now as he began to pull away from Chris, both of them getting their breathing under control and working the tightness from their muscles.

“I needed that,” Chris revealed, running a wet cloth over his half-hard cock before he handed it to Will and pulled his pants back up from where they’d fallen down around his ankles.  

“I know,” Will responded, gingerly undoing his own jeans and trying not to create more mess as he pushed them down and wiped away the come.

Chris smiled as he watched Will clean up and then shrugged when Will raised his gaze to glare at him, the mood shifting again. “You could have gotten me out of my pants.”

“Well you’ll either have to put up with a bit of stickiness or find an excuse to change them.” Chris grinned and Will knew it was at least a little bit on purpose. “You could spill the gravy.”

Will sighed and said, “It’s dinner time,” and both of them paused to listen for the bang of pots and plates from the kitchen. “We’re meant to be helping cook.”

Chris looped his arms around Will’s neck, and leaned in for a kiss, wincing again when the touch made his lip twinge. He licked across it, pulling back without letting Will go. “How bad is it?” he asked, pouting as he flattened his palms across Will’s hair to pet it back into place.

“It’ll fade fast,” Will said and kissed him lightly before blowing cooly across it.

Chris made a considering noise and couldn’t exactly bring himself to hate the idea of being marked with just how well him and Will fit together, even if it was the indentation of his own teeth.

“Well it kind of has to; I’ve got an event carpet to walk tomorrow.” He kissed Will one more time and then pulled back, their names being called loudly for dinner from down the hall and the inevitable blush creeping into both their cheeks.


End file.
